Pet
by The Angel In Blue
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular journey to the Moulin Rouge back in 1890, but the Doctor and Marina took a wrong turn. They ended up in a completely different place. It was most certainly the wrong destination. DARK DOCTOR
1. The Wrong Time

I had seen all that there was to see of the Doctor.

I had seen his most childish side, as well as the playful, the silly, the quirky, and the naughty. I had seen the knowledge he carried within, and I had seen just how old he truly was. But in so many years of companionship and endless journeys across the Universe, I had never seen this side of him.

I had seen the darkest, the most violent, and the out-of-character sides of him. But this… this was not the Doctor I had come to know. This was not the Doctor I had come to love.

That day, I had been practically begging him to take us to the Moulin Rouge back in 1890. Eventually, the Doctor ended up granting my wishes, but something went terribly wrong with the TARDIS. There was a huge explosion on the console, sparks and flames flying everywhere. The violent moves of the TARDIS sent me and the Doctor flying in all possible directions, but while I continued lying against the railings, the Doctor began trying to operate the console in an attempt to fix what had gone wrong.

"What the hell is happening, Doctor?" I shrieked, holding onto the railings a little tighter.

"The time vortex's a bit wobbly!" The Doctor shouted, pressing every lever he could to stop this imminent disaster. "No! No, no! It's gone! The time vortex is gone! But that's impossible!"

"Oh, my God! We are going to die, aren't we?"

"No, but it's gonna be one hell of a big crash!" The Doctor yelled in amusement, making his way towards my direction. Our hands linked, but that didn't reassure me. The look in his eyes was horrifying, honestly. I could tell he knew what it was, but he didn't want to share his information with me. "Hold on, Marina! GERONIMO!"

"Geronimo!" I shouted, rolling my eyes at him.

After one hell of a huge crash, we stopped moving. Wherever we were, we had landed. The Doctor and I shared an assertive look and both ran towards the view-screen. Unfortunately, we didn't see anything, because it had gone completely dark. Seconds later, the lights of the TARDIS went down as well. "Okay, I'm no expert, but this is bad. Really bad. Isn't it?"

Not only had the console room gone completely dark, I assumed the Doctor's eyes did as well. For a few moments, he remained silent. Terrifyingly silent. "Doctor." I insisted, trying to get a closer look into his face. "Doctor! Where are we? Do you know where we are? Have you been here before? Answer me!"

"I don't know! Hate not knowing." He finally replied, grabbing my hand gently to reassure me.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" I asked, slightly scared of knowing the answer.

The Doctor glanced back at his beloved Sexy and let out a sad gasp. "The TARDIS is dead, Marina."

"What? No. No. That can't be!"

"It is. Look at it! She's perished."

"But… that can't be! There has to be a way of bringing her back. I don't know, something!" I pleaded, approaching the console to run my fingers across it. I had travelled with her and the Doctor for so many years. It was hard to believe that this could be the end. Sexy couldn't be dead… she couldn't! "Can we get some help?"

His eyes were unbearably sad, and it hurt me to see it. Suddenly, his face lip up as he ran towards the area located underneath the main console. I followed him and watched him as he began fiddling with all the wires, but he stopped after a while, dropping his arms without any excitement. "No power. No lights at all. This is bad. I don't like this!"

"This is all the more reason why we should figure out where the heck we are!" I offered, placing a hand over his shoulder.

"Fine, let's go investigate. Come along, Blake!" The Doctor pulled himself up and dragged me along with him as we sprinted towards the exit doors. Without a second thought, he opened those doors, and we were greeted by vast fields of green that stretched out for miles and miles. A gentle breeze blew my brown hair to the side, and I smiled.

Not too far away from us was an enormous castle. The way it stood there in the distance, menacing and powerfully, as if it had a life of its own, was actually scary and overwhelming to watch. Its grey walls were made of old and thick bricks, and it was alone. Completely alone.

The Doctor licked his index finger and held it up in the air, bringing it to his mouth once again. "Well, we're on Earth. I'd say it's the year of 1400. Wait, no. Probably 1500. It's definitely England, although I'm not entirely sure where exactly."

"Still doesn't explain why the TARDIS reacted like this… or the fact that its power has been completely drained."

The Doctor's eyes roamed the place surrounding us. Out of the blue, he was pulling me away with him. We started sprinting towards the castle, hoping to find something or someone to answer our multiple questions.

A few minutes later, we were standing in front of its main gate. It was basically a huge junk of metal, but very effective in keeping intruders out, I guess. "Okay, so, what do we do now?"

"Now, we get in and look for answers."

"What? Just like that?"

The Doctor nodded with a small smile. He took out his sonic screwdriver and began trying to open the gate, but it wasn't quite working. Moments later, the gate opened, but it wasn't because of the Doctor. Someone with a dark cloak opened the entrance and looked us over for a few moments. His face wasn't quite visible, and that left me somewhat suspicious of this stranger.

"Uh, hi! We've had some trouble with our… _vehicle_, and we were wondering if you'd mind helping us out!" The Doctor announced, throwing his hands up in the air.

I grabbed the Doctor's hand and squeezed it lightly, silently telling him that this was a terrible idea. However, he continued to observe the stranger, waiting for his reply. I can't even begin to express how surprised and confused I felt when that stranger removed the hood of his cloak and revealed an extremely well known face.

"Doctor?!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Marina Blake.**

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I wanted to try something new, and I decided to write this. I want to warn you all that this is rated M, and that means that it will probably include torture, sexual assault and strong language. For those who are sensitive to this type of contents, I suggest you don't read it. I do not agree with torture or sexual assault in any way, I'm just a writer trying to improve her writing skills. Anyway, if you enjoy this… don't forget to REVIEW, alright? See you all next time! **


	2. The Wrong Doctor

I didn't know what had gone so wrong.

Sure, we had landed in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and the energy of the TARDIS had been completely drained, but I wasn't ready to find something – or rather _someone_ – like this. Standing right before me was the exact doppelganger of the Doctor. Well, I'm pretty sure that this man was not my Doctor's doppelganger, but in the meantime, it's the only thing I can call him until we figure out what he truly is.

A million questions began forming inside my mind, and I examined every possibility with great care. What could possibly have happened? Had we fallen into an alternate universe? Was this Doctor, a Doctor from a near future? If not, then… what was he?

A smirk made its way through his lips, and I knew he meant business. He looked exactly like the Doctor, except he wasn't wearing the bow tie nor the tweed jacket and the red braces. In fact, I could tell that the only thing they shared was the knowledge and the appearance. Because this man was definitely not the Doctor. I squeezed my Doctor's hand, silently telling him that being here was dangerous, but he continued to observe the other man in awe and curiosity.

And then, all of a sudden, everything around us went dark.

* * *

><p>I didn't know for how long I had been sleeping in that disgusting place, but when I woke up, the first thing I saw was the face of the Doctor. For very short seconds, I felt my body relaxing with relief, but it quickly faded away as I noticed that the man standing before me wasn't my Theta.<p>

And then, it got worse, because I realized I was undoubtedly trapped. My hands were chained to the walls of the dungeon – hang on a second, a _dungeon_? Oh, God! What the hell was happening? And where the hell was the Doctor? What had this man done to him? Panic and terror began swirling inside my head, and I felt like I was going to cry. I struggled to set myself free from the chains, but it was useless. I glanced over at the… _Doctor_, and shivered at the dubious expression on his face.

"D-Doctor…" I stammered, my voice cracking a little. "What's going on? Why am I here? What's happening?"

I blinked at him, waiting for an answer, but all he did was smirk and walk closer to me. His silence was enough of an answer, and we both knew that. I cringed at the low temperature of his hand when his skin touched mine, and closed my eyes, preventing the tears from strolling down. This man was not the Doctor. He was not! "Oh darling, don't cry. There'll be other times when crying will be appropriate, but not now. I haven't even touched you yet. Save those tears for later."

"What do you want from me? Where's the Doctor? You're not him. You're not. You might look like him, but I know… I know…" I trailed off, looking into his dark green eyes. It was difficult and painful to look at his face and see the same features, but not the same person. "And why am I here, in this damn dungeon? Let me go!"

"Ooh, I'm afraid that won't be possible, dear. As you may have already noticed, I'm nothing like your Doctor." He replied, his hand trailing down to my neck, until it reached the cleavage of my black dress. "As for where the other Doctor is, well… tricky question, you see, there could only be one of us here. So, I got rid of him and decided to keep you."

"No, that can't be. The Doctor's not…"

"Oh, but he is. And based on your reaction, I can tell you two were _very_ close, so I'll save you from the gory details."

"No. No, you're lying. The Doctor can't be dead. He… he can't! You're lying!"

"I'm afraid he is, darling."

I did my best to stop the tears from falling down, but I was failing miserably at it. I wanted to believe that he was lying, but truthfully, I wasn't so sure anymore. I only wanted this to be over. I only wanted to be with my Doctor, in the TARDIS, knowing that he was safe and out of harm's way. But now… I didn't know anymore. "Why? Why… why did you have to do it?"

He smirked at me, and it was infuriating to watch. "I knew he wouldn't tell me anything. Knowing myself, I would never give any essential information. So, I killed him. Plain and simple. You, on the other hand, with the right type of pressure, I'm sure you'll open up in no time."

"You're wrong. I won't tell you anything." I replied sharply, glaring daggers at him. "Do whatever you want with me, but I won't tell you anything. You're lying. The Doctor can't be dead. He's not dead. I refuse to believe you."

He chuckled deviously, his hand traveling down my dress until it reached the lower part of my abdomen. I shuddered in fear as I felt him applying pressure to that specific area and prayed that he wouldn't go any further. "As I already said… with the right kind of pressure… oh, believe me, you'll speak up. And you'll tell me every single detail I need to know about the other Doctor. Now, now… don't you cry, love. I won't hurt you more than I have to."

"You sick bastard!" I spat, looking away from him with hot tears streaming down my cheeks almost furiously.

To make things worse, his right hand collided with my face, and the other immediately retreated from my thighs. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick him where it hurt him the most, but I was absolutely trapped, utterly vulnerable… unbelievably breakable. "If I were you, I'd be careful with the words I choose… who knows, it might come back and bite you. _Badly_." And then, I stopped crying. He didn't deserve my tears. Not again. So, I took a deep breath and tried to prevent my weak legs from shaking any more. "Good girl. Now, since we're going to get _quite_ a lot acquainted, we need a name. So, spit it out…" He trailed off, an evil smirk plastered on his lips as his eyes dangerously traveled down my figure. I looked away, ignoring how observant he was of me. "…Or I'll make you scream it."

"No need for it." I mumbled, glancing down at my shaking legs. "It's Marina. My name is Marina Blake."

"Oh, sweet Marina." The Doctor placed his hand on the cheek he had slapped seconds ago and caressed it gently. For very few moments, I saw traces of my Doctor. And then, those characteristic traces were gone, just as quickly as they came. "I'll have to go now. I've got other things to take care of, but I'll come back later. Maybe even with a meal, if you're a good girl. Don't want my beautiful pet to wither away, now do I?"

Having that said, the Doctor stormed out of the door, closing it behind him. And only then, I was alone and finally able to collapse.


End file.
